My Misunderstanding
by cupcakeloversunite001
Summary: JD mishears Turk and now he thinks that Turk is in love with him! Hilarity ensues! Written in JD's point of view. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON FIVE AND SIX


**A/N:** So this is my first Scrubs fanfiction! Tell me how this is and maybe I will write some others, with some other fandoms.

**Summary:** JD mishears Turk and now he thinks that Turk is in love with him! Hilarity ensues! Written in JD's point of view. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON FIVE AND SIX

**Rated:** T, for swearing. Nothing else.

**Warnings: **None surprisingly. Actually, maybe two curse words?

* * *

It was a normal day at the hospital. I nodded to The Todd who was making the usual sexual innuendo to a patient, Dr. Kelso had the usual muffin in his hand, and all seemed right in the world. I guess on some days things never changed here. I decided to daydream again, as I usually do, considering I know this place so well that I don't even need to see to avoid the usual crowd.

However, I was interrupted by running into someone, I recognized him immediately by the cologne that he wears daily. As always, he smells just like a mentor, if a mentor had a smell. When I snapped back into the real world I noticed him glaring harshly at me.

"Hey Newbie, what the hell were you doing? I know you're re-he-heally incompetent, but by god Priscilla, you really need to get your head in the game. And I know, I know that it is really too early in the morning to wake up from your forever needed beauty sleep in that virgin cocoon that you call your apartment, but can you do a favor and not daydream about your husband for once? Your endangering the patients around you." he said in his own Coxian voice.

I raised my eyebrows at Perry's comment, then I remembered the one Private Practice doctor. "I'm sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening. But good day to you." I said, trying to keep a smile from appearing. I made sure to toss my head up slightly and hit his shoulder with my own. However when I hit his shoulder, me falling to the ground and clutching my own shoulder was the last thing I expected.

He laughed and stepped over me while I was on the ground clutching my shoulder, writhing in pain. "That was really too priceless Newbie." He said while walking away, smiling to himself.

I laid there for awhile waiting for him to help me up, I was very offended when he didn't help me stand up. "Typical Perry." I sighed as I helped myself up.

Then I noticed talking on the door, it was Carla and Chocolate Bear! I decided to listen in, just curious, so I know when to step in and defend him.

the first voice I recognized was definitely feminine, so it was definitely Carla. "Turk! You have to tell JD! He's your best friend and he won't think of you any less if you tell him! And you know I'm right"

Turk then gave an exasperated sigh. "But baby! I'm a man, and men don't feel like this!"

Carla signed as well. "Yes they do! Now you love JD, are you going to tell him? I'm sure you're not the only man who feels like this. I'm your wife, and you told me."

I gasped as I heard this, Turk was in love with me? He's my best friend! Damn, my charming, good looks. I knew what I had to do in this situations...avoid him.

I immediately left the outside of the room to go check on a patient. I grabbed her chart and sighed. Great, another unknown diagnosis. Extreme nerve pinches, she's nautious. I really hate having to go in there, saying that I don't know what's wrong with her, and that we'll run more tests. Even through this, I was still thinking about Turk.

It all seemed so clear now. Why he was more reluctant to show our friendship, how he said that 'we are a little married.' Why he automatically thought that every girl I dated was ugly. Maybe it was him just telling me that he was in love with me! I walk in thinking what to do when I found the lady whom I was treating.

"Hello, how are you feeling today Mrs. Benzer?"

She sighed at this question, the one that I asked her so many times, "I'm feeling better, the pain is still horrible. Did you find out what's wrong with me?"

I still had no idea that was wrong with her... "We'll run some more tests and we might need to give you a surgical consult."

Just as I walked outside, I was immediately greeted by Turk jumping out of the corner out of seemingly nowhere. I jumped, I mean because that's scary as hell. "What the hell Turk!" I snapped, not meaning to.

Turk looked at me strangely. "Dude what's up with you?"

I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry C-bear, it's just that it's been a rough morning."

"Oh it's fine man. But both you and I can tear it up after work, I need to talk to you about something."

I immediately freaked out, if Turk told me how he felt it might ruin our friendship and I couldn't imagine life without my bear. "I'm sorry Turk, but I have work to do." I immediately walked away not looking back to see Turk's disappointed face.

As I kept walking, I tried not to look at the Janitor.

"That was low." He said with a spray-bottle of whatever in his hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"You blowing off black doctor, you're off tonight."

I looked at him strangely. "How did you know when I was off?"

"I looked at your files."

I quickly walked away keeping an eye on that evil Janitor, walking quickly to the nurse's area. I laid against the counter for a moment waiting for Mrs. Benzer's to come back. I was immediately greeted by Carla.

"Hello Bambi! Did Turk talk to you?" She smiled at me.

Why wasn't she angry with me? I'm taking her husband away from her! I couldn't just ask her that, she would know I was listening to her conversations again! "N-no. I haven't seen him all day."

To my luck, Mrs. Benzer's chart came back and I quickly took it... Of course, everything on her chart was negative. "Gotta go Carla" I practically ran away from her.

When I finally got to Mrs. Benzer's room I called for a surgical consult. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw Turk walk in.

"What seems to be the issue." He said calmly while looking at the chart.

"I um. It seems Mrs. Benzer is feeling a lot of pain and we can't find any tests that can explain why." I said quickly.

Turk smiled as he always does and says what he always says. "We're gonna cut someone open!"

-hours later-

Mrs. Benzer ended up being okay, thanks to Turk who found a tumor inside her, which was causing all of her pain. After getting off work, I realized that Turk was still expecting me to be busy, so I would just avoid him!

I took the bus to our local bar. I ordered my usual appletini and started drinking.. Alone. I wished Turk was there but I couldn't ruin our friendship. I paid my bill, but just as I was about to leave, Turk walked in.

"Uh Turk!" I squeaked as he looked at me and shook his head and walked out of the bar. I sighed and quickly left to my own apartment.

Just as I got there I found Turk already waiting for me. He looked upset, and I knew I deserved everything he was going to say. "Turk! What are you doing here?"

Turk sighed and looked at me. "Look man, we need to talk. I just can't believe you blew me off to go drinking by yourself."

I sighed and moved closer to Turk, sitting down beside him on the couch. "Look Turk, I just want to say something. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way for you."

He looked at me perplexed. "What?"

"I heard you and Carla talking, while I'll still accept you, because we are bears for life... I'm sorry but we can't be together... Like that."

Turk quickly stood up and looked straight at me. "Wait, you think I have feelings for you?!"

I stood up to meet his gaze. "It's okay, just let it out C-Bear."

Turk then laughed. "Naw man, I was just gonna let you know I only have one ball and I was just scared to tell you."

I smiled as I heard the revelation and hugged him tightly. "Really? That's a relief! I thought our friendship was over! Wait, you lost a ball?"

Turk nodded. "Yup."

As I hugged my friend again, we both laughed. This would be a great moment to share with people later on. I smiled again as I noticed that this is what friendship is for. Sharing memories, even getting through misunderstandings that could be awkward. However the best thing to do, is just talk it out.

"Dude, are you doing the conclusion thing again?" Turk asked.

I smiled even brighter. "Yeah, just finished!"

He shook his head laughing. "Eagle?"

I nodded. "You know it."

* * *

**A/N: **So, thank you for reading! Please review and follow if you liked it!


End file.
